Forgotten
by BlueJay8083
Summary: What if Victoria does something to Bella and the Cullens find her missing for years? Does Bella remember them?
1. Chapter 1

**Somethings are changed in order for the story to make sense so, dont question it :)**

My heart leaped, watching the red head in front of me. You could see the fury in her eyes, she kept snarling at me-watching me from across the room. I moved my eyes outside the window. When would Edward get here? I wondered with great apprehension.

I looked back to the vampire in front of me and found that she was a foot away from me, I jumped in shock, falling on the floor. I gritted my teeth in pain, the broken shards of glass that Victoria had slammed me in cutting my wrist.

She bent forward laughing loudly, "my newborn armies probably taking care of your vampire boyfriend. Who knows maybe they killed him already?" she mused. She sat on my bed, her legs crossed, "you know I didn't really think they'd come back. If he wouldn't have come back I could've just easily snapped your neck and be done. But unfortunately, he had to come back and overcomplicate everything."

My heart seemed to beat faster at her words. The scent and sight of my blood making me nauseous by the moment.

"What do you want?" I sputtered out.

In a flash she was in front of me, holding my neck up. I began coughing. She looked at me, the fury back in hers eyes. "What I want is my mate back. _**But you took him away!**_" she screamed, her hands tightening around my neck.

"Just...just kill me." I managed out, chest burning from the lack of oxygen.

She dropped me, and immediately air filled my lungs, I gasped for the fresh hair, coughing harshly. Once again I hurt myself. The shards of glass cutting my leg. I grunted in pain.

She began walking closer to me. I tried moving backwards but with my cuts and my chest still on fire I didn't manage to go very far.

"I won't kill you," she responded, she seemed to notice the hope in my eyes and laughed, "oh no Isabella. I'll do something even worse that'll cause far more anguish to your precious Edward."

"Don't hurt him...please."

She seemed please. She turned and gathered something from my top bookshelf.

A camera

The green light turned on, and she began talking to me, "Come on, Isabella. Don't you want to say something to him? This well, after all, be your last words to him."

I felt tears fall down my face, "Edward- I love you. Even if you left- I love you."

I saw Victoria roll her eyes as she mimicked my words. "You're lucky that I'm letting you speak to him, you didn't even let me say goodbye to him."

"Just get it over with Victoria! Kill me!"

She positioned the camera on a chair, facing towards me as she walked to me. She stood next to me, and winked to the camera.

"Now," she started, as she moved to grab my arm. I quickly moved and stabbed her with the metal object I had found under my desk in her chest, as I hurried to stand and run over to the door. I knocked the chair in the process. Just as my hand touched the doorknob I felt something hit my head, I screamed in pain and succumbed to darkness.

_Edward, I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward?" spoke Carlisle from Edwards door. As selfish as his actions appeared, he ignored him He did not move an inch, he couldn't. He hadn't for a long time. How could he? The love of his life was taken from him. They were so close to being together but fate had torn them apart.

_Is this how Romeo felt? As the tragic fate tore the two lovers apart?_

_"Where is she?!" he snarled as he ran fast into his loves home. _

_"Edward-" Carlisle had stopped him._

_"Where is she Carlisle?" he repeated, feeling the sobs erupting at any given moment from his __throat. Thats when he smelt it._

_Her blood._

_It was splattered on the floor with glass shards around it._

_He walked towards the sight, but Carlisle stopped him, grabbing Edward by his arm._

_Carlisle stopped to look at his sons anguished face. He knew that if Edward could cry, he would. _

_"Where is she dad?" his face contorted into a pained expression, as he fell down onto his knees, the dry sobs escaping his chest. _

"Edward, son, you must hunt." he spoke with soft words.

He continued to ignore him. He'd been like this for years now. The love of his life had been snatched from him. His angel whom loved him. Who saw the good in him. She was gone.

And it was his fault.

He felt the bed dip, and an arm grasp his shoulder, "Son, you know, Bel- _she _would not have wanted this. Your eyes are black."

"Bella." Edward spoke in barely of a whisper, but knew Carlisle could hear him. "Please, I ask that we refrain from refusing to say her name. I- we can not forget her."

"Of course," his father replied softly, although in his mind he thought he and his family could never forget the clumsy human that brightened both Edward and his families life, "_Bella _would not have wanted this, you know that. If she were here she'd be blaming herself profusely."

_If she were here._

"It's all my fault Carlisle...I left her. She died believe I left her. _It's all my fault."_

Carlisle sighed, "It's not your fault only, Edward. It's ours as well. We left her too-"

"_Because I told you so!_ Had I not, maybe, maybe she'd still be here. I tore her apart from everyone due to my selfish choice. I can tell Esme still misses her, I hear her thoughts Carlisle. I know how much she regrets leaving her without a goodbye, I hear how she wishes she'd never listened to me. And I do too Carlisle, and as much as I wish I could, I can't ever change this. And I'm _so sorry..."_ Edwards chest felt heavy with his words. The guilt, the despair of his beloved no longer with him, haunting and echoing deep within his mind.

They were quiet for a moment, when Carlisle finally spoke, "even though we can't go back. We can still honor what she would want, Edward. And she wouldn't want you in this state."

Suddenly they both heard a scream downstairs, and for the first time in a long time, Edward stood and was downstairs in a split second with Carlisle. Jasper was crouched over Alice, eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle in a worried tone.

Alice seemed to be shaking, her mate tried to comfort her, sending calming waves towards her, hoping they'd reach her. "Alice, darlin' you're okay. What did you see?"

Edward tried to read her mind, but noticed Alice trying to block him. He frowned at that, "Alice, why are you doing that?"

For a long time everyone stood in their place, and Edward tried his best to read her mind but found he could not, only confusing him more. Finally Alice looked up, staring at Edward with a strange look. She still seemed to be shaking from whatever she had seen.

"It's.." she started.

"Alice, take your time. What did you see?" Carlisle questioned again, in a soft voice trying to calm her down.

"It's Bella."


End file.
